Los niños comen cosas dulces
by neblinadesol
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tienen los mismos sentimientos. Y en la noche de Halloween, la espontaneidad ganará sobre lo planeado. Narusasu (Lo puse en M pero creo que puede ser T) (Univ. Alter)


¡Hola, gente! (14-01-2017) como verán fue escrito para fecha de hallowen, hace mucho, mucho tiempo en otras cuentas y quise compartirlo, ahora, esta es la primera vez que subo algo en fanfiction, lo puse en clasificación M por algunas palabritas, pues no estoy muy segura de como clasificar el trabajo aquí C:, después de leerlo , pueden decirme si está bien o si conviene bajarla a T.

Nota:

—Diálogo

… _pensamientos…_

— ¡Dulce o truco-ttebayo! —Sasuke se volteó lenta, muy lentamente con la menor de las ganas al mirar al que le dijo esas palabras, levantó una agraciada ceja y puso su mejor cara de piedra al ver al rubio con un canasto y dentro de éste algunos dulces. Y el idiota iba de fantasma.

—¿Qué parte de "los niños comen cosas dulces" no entendiste?.

— ¡Pero eres de mi edad, teme!

—Y por eso te digo que es ridículo que vayas pidiéndolos con tus diecinueve años,¡dobe! —se cruzó de brazos y contempló la quietud del parque.

—Ante la ley aun somos menores-ttebayo!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Y sácate eso! ¡O no iras así conmigo al baile!—Sasuke ya tenía una horrible sensación de que Naruto iba a usar algo ridículo pero, _… ¿una sábana? …_ le cubría por completo el cuerpo, algo manchada y con dos agujeros para los ojos, Uchiha Sasuke alias "el amargado", amigo desde el primario de Uzumaki alias "idiota sin cerebro" Naruto le tironeaba la tela y el rubio jalaba para impedirlo.

—¡Vas a romper la cortina del baño-ttebayo! —A lo que el ojinoche soltó con desagrado y comenzó a refregarse las manos en los lados de los pantalones con cara de asco.

— ¡Cómo puedes usar algo que está sucio, idiota! ¡Arg, me regreso!—y se alejó de su amigo con pasos plomizos. Naruto se quedó parado viéndolo marcharse, lamentablemente la capa que llevaba el Uchiha disfrazado de vampiro gótico le tapaba completamente la espalda y la zona baja, suspiró con algo de alivio y se quitó lo que llevaba encima.

—Je, casi descubre mi disfraz-ttebayo. —y se acomodó el traje rojo con forma de tomate. La verdad le daba algo de vergüencita salir así a la calle y antes de que su madre lo descubriera y le sacara miles de fotos escapó por la ventana de su habitación llevándose consigo las cortinas del baño, pues fueron la mejor opción que encontró para cubrirse ya que sus propias sabanas eran chillonas a la vista de color naranja y no pensaba tocar por nada del mundo las sagradas sabanas de sus padres. Ahora en un lugar casi alejado se imaginó que podía aprovechar y dio una vuelta por las casas, grande fue su sorpresa de que la gente, amable, le regalara algunos dulces, o era por la lastima de lo rudimentario de su atuendo, o peor por su edad o muletilla, dejó de pensar… _eso es para Sasuke_ …. levantó los hombros despreocupado, y miró los caramelos. Sonrió con calidez.

Y sin pensarlo, siguió la ruta trazada por las pisadas del Uchiha saltando como "un pitufo" meciendo la canasta de un lado al otro.

—La…lá..lara-lalá…—hasta comenzó a imitar su canto un tanto tenebroso.

Los niños más pequeños que lo veían pasar empezaron llorar abrazando a sus madres que solo reían ante lo ridículo que se veía.

Uchiha Sasuke, vestido de vampiro daba vueltas en círculos mordiéndose la uña dentro de su habitación. Pensar tanto le volvía loco.

—¡Idiota, idiota! —y se jaloneó los cabellos, se detuvo por un momento y comenzó a peinárselos.

—¡Oh, mierda mi peinado! —Era la primera vez que invitaba a Naruto a acompañarle al baile y el idiota aparecía de esa forma.

Porque tenía planeado confesarse en la fiesta, una fuerte corazonada le indicaba que Naruto no le era indiferente. Siempre estaba allí apoyándolo en miles de formas, y siendo sincero cada vez que estaban juntos sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía con cada sonrisa que le entregaba y todo fue arruinado con la estupidez de su boca.

—Uuugh, qué más da…Qué gran idea Sasuke, hacerlo para Halloween… ¡Idiota-idiota! —se recriminaba a sí mismo. Se recostó de espaldas en su cama y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo.

—Pero esta me las paga. — _….¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistado?..._

—Tanto arreglo para nada…—Estiró su mano derecha hacia la mesa de noche y tomó un cuadro cuya foto estaban los dos muy abrazados, luego de mirarla por un buen rato el sueño le llegó y apagó la luz con el retrato en su pecho. No escuchó los sonidos desde debajo de su ventana, obvio desde el primer piso. Naruto a cuestas subía lentamente usando las enredaderas de la pared y el disfraz no ayudaba mucho. Como suponía la ventana con balcón de su amigo estaba abierta, Naruto sonrió,… _tan propio de él…_ y pasó como pudo casi transpirando un pierna y luego otra por el balcón, cuidando de no dejar caer su canasta. De puntitas se puso frente a la ventana y la abrió lentamente, se acercó a la cama y contempló embelesado la imagen que la noche con la tenue luz de la luna le regalaba. Se sentó en el borde y con su mano libre ya que la otra tenía la canasta retiró la foto, luego puso de cabeza al cesto dejando caer los caramelos sobre el Uchiha, que sobresaltado se despertó.

—¡¿Qué?! —se apoyó con los codos elevando un poco su cuerpo y con la mirada aun confundida, vio al rubio que sonrió socarrón vestido de algo redondo y rojo.

—De mi colección de dulces tú eres el mejor-ttebayo. —Y le abrazó empujándolo al colchón y pegando su cara a la del otro en un beso que dejó estupefacto al ojinoche, con el golpe de sentimientos revueltos dentro tardó un poquito de reconectar sus neuronas, abrió la boca ya sin duda para unir sus lenguas en un salivoso juego, por unos minutos estuvieron degustándose y luego de separarse casi asfixiados, Uchiha soltó con el poco aliento:

—¿Cómo…?— lo miró sin terminar la pregunta, pues en los ojos cielo Naruto le gritaba la respuesta.

—¡Pero si no soy tan idiota-ttebayo! —el azabache sonrió de lado… _sentimos lo mismo…_ su corazón bombeó más aprisa por la alegría de tan simple y sincera respuesta.

—Mmmm, tal vez me equivoqué en algo—Sasuke llevó ambas manos a la cara trigueña en una sutil caricia.

—¿En qué? —le contestó con ojos brillantes.

—Tú siempre serás un niño. —se escuchó la risa cantarina del rubio, Sasuke le estiró las mejillas, a lo que Naruto paró de reír para dejar caer lágrimas de dolor.

—Pero a mí me gustan los tomates y quiero comer uno ahora. Rojos, bien rojos.

—"Conde Sasuke" estoy madurito-ttebayo, pronto saborearás mi jugo, antes yo morderé tu dulce p…—El azabache le rodeó con sus brazos y lo acalló con otro beso.

—Cállate usuratonkachi…y bésame.

¡Hola de nuevo!, mi mala noticia (si es que les gustó), es que aquí será un capitulo único,Oneshot como inicialmente fue escrito, pero en mis otras cuentas ya tiene 2 capítulos más. ¡no me griten! Mmm…tal vez no debí escribir eso….-y tiene escenas cachondas :P-, ugh, mejor me despido muchas gracias por leer, besitos! Y cuando aprenda más de la pag, subiré otros fics que tengo. :3


End file.
